deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/The 3rd Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards
Our first Death Battle Fanon Wiki Awards celebrated our community's one year anniversary. The 2nd Awards celebrated the community's continued growth in size, as well as in the quality of our works. So last year, we had a lot going on and the 3rd annual awards weren't able to happen in time for the new year. But hey, better late than never, right? I've gone ahead and decided to host it myself. We had a lot of completed battles in 2017 and here, we'll celebrate the best of these works, as well as the talent, both old and new. Rules & Criteria 1. The battles you enter must have been completed between January 1st, 2017 and December 31st, 2017. Everything from this year will be for another time.' '''2. Voting works as simple as this: up to two fight nominations per category, up to ten fights at maximum.' 2b. Each user may also nominate fights written by other users as well, If someone else enters a fight before you do, duplicate nominations prior to voting will only take into account the first nomination by a user, the exception being fights written by multiple users. 2c. If you are entering a combination of your own battles and battles by others, please keep the above rules in mind, example, if you nominate a fight of your own for "Most Emotional Battle" you have only one more entry left for said category, you are free to vote in any categories if you wish. 3. For categories that are often associated with a big word count, overall, a specific word count will not be required, although it is recommended fights you enter have a suitable word count, but word counts will not influence their placement. 4. Above all, please be respectful with people's choices in both category nominations and fight nominations, however, all entries for nominations will be overviewed and if approved, will be displayed on the lists featured below. Stage 3: Nominate 'Em Now that we finally have our final 25 categories, it's now time to start nominating the battles you want to see get their dues. You have up to two per category and ten maximum. Take a look around at fights from last year that fit every category and nominate from there. *'Best Overall Fight:' What fight was the best of the year? *'Best Writing:' Which page had the best writing overall? *'Closest Matchup:' Which battle turned out to be the closest *'Best In-Fight Story/Plot:' What battle's story gave the best incentive to fight? *'Best battle to become an official Death Battle:' Which battle that would become official was the best? *'Funniest Analysis:' What page's humor made their analysis a funny read? *'Best use of multiple weapons:' What battle utilized multiple weapons most effectively? *'Best "Rivalry" Themed:' Which battle of the rivals went the furthest distance? *'Most Accurate Character Portrayal:' Which battle captured their characters closest to perfectly? *'Best "Hero vs Villain" Battle:' Which clash of the heroes and villains was the greatest? *'Best Kill:' What killing blow was the best of them all? *'Best Funniest Battle:' Which battle had the most enjoyable humor and gags? *'Best Longest Battle:' Which long-running battle made the length worth the read? *'Best Use Of Music:' Who utilized their music to the best effect for the battle? *'Best Battle Royale:' Which battle made the most of 3 or more combatants? *'Best "Villain" themed Death Battle:' What villainous duel reigns supreme? *'Most Effort and Dedication:' What page had the highest amount of work given for maximum quality? *'Best Wiz and Boomstick:' Whose Wiz and Boomstick came closest to the show's? *'Best "close calls":' Which last stands and wounded victors were the most intense? *'Best Cartoon Themed Death Battle:' Which battle of toons was a full-on cartoon? *'Best Post-Match Pun:' Whose puns came closest to Boomstick's? *'Best Choreography:' Whose battling had the clearest and well-defined choreography? *'Best Season Finale:' Who ended their season on the highest note? *'Best Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga Fight:' Which battle of anime and manga characters dueling had the spark? *'Best Series Premiere:' for the newcomers of the Wiki. Who made the best debut last year? Stage 2: 53 to 25 (COMPLETE) All the category suggestions are here and now we're going to cut half of them off to get to the ones we want to see the most. Visit the following strawpolls: http://www.strawpoll.me/15006384 http://www.strawpoll.me/15006385 Before voting, please consider at least one battle for each category you want kept. This will ensure that no category goes either empty or with just one or two entries. Otherwise, select as many of each as you'd like and in a week, we'll go with the highest of both. Stage 1: Category Nominations (COMPLETE) Before we can start naming any specific battles, thumbnails, writers, etc., we need categories for them to go in. For our first order of business, comment on the types of categories you'd like to see (Best Use of Music, Best Analysis, Best Wizard and Boomstick, etc). The limit is 4 per person. After enough categories have been given, we can proceed to Stage 2. Category:Blog posts